


拥抱月光（一）

by yukipare



Category: null - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 小妈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukipare/pseuds/yukipare
Summary: *小妈文学＊1v1　双洁＊虐虐甜甜＊一切为了开车服务＊没什么三观爽就完了*超短篇
Kudos: 5





	拥抱月光（一）

明天是大学里新生正式报到的日子，林壑早早地收拾好了东西，提前两天去学校报道。

早上林壑提着东西下楼，他爸林立正在餐厅里吃早餐。林立看了林壑一眼，问他：“怎么今天就要去报道？”

林壑没回头，一边穿鞋一边回答他：“提前去熟悉一下，顺便跟辅导员搞好关系。”

林立没多想，说：“嗯，搞好关系很重要，现在这个社会想要往上爬就要抓住一切能利用的关系，你这样做很好。”

“所以你娶了那个男的回家。”林壑在玄关自言自语，林立没听见这句，要是听到了又要发脾气。

林立看他要出门，跟他说：“我公司有事就不送你了，咱家司机开车，让你沈叔叔跟着，路上有事问你沈叔叔。”

“噢。”林壑惜字如金，摔下这一句就出门了。

沈叔叔是林立新娶的伴侣，林壑的后妈，叫沈念。沈念比林壑大十一岁，是个长得温柔漂亮的男人。沈念是当地一家商务连锁酒店董事长的小儿子，当年林立为了攀上沈家才娶了沈念。沈家也不傻，他们知道林立这些年在金融界混的风生水起，倒也巴不得搞个商业联姻。

沈念这个人养尊处优，被家里养的不食人间烟火，也不懂得什么儿女情长，只知道家里给安排了结婚，他无法反抗就只能去给人家当后妈。

林壑是林立在外面不知道跟哪个女人搞出来的儿子，他从小就被告知他亲生妈妈已经死了，后来长大了才知道，他没妈妈只是因为他爸不需要没用的女人。

沈念来到林家的这一天正好是林壑的十七岁生日，林壑当时也像现在一样没什么表情。

中午十二点钟，林壑终于到了学校。学校在隔壁市的郊区，大概三小时的车程。还没到正式报到的日子，又正值暑假，学校里人不多。

林壑没带太多行李，打发了司机回去，只让沈念帮自己拿了一个行李箱。林壑的宿舍在三楼，沈念拿着一个小行李箱走到宿舍门口就开始大喘气。

林壑推开宿舍门进去，把行李往边上一放，坐在下铺好整以暇地看着沈念。

“才三楼就把你累成这样了？昨天晚上干了你俩小时，你不也精神着呢么。”林壑用一惯吊儿郎当的语气笑话沈念。

沈念正在收拾床铺的手顿了顿，轻声说：“小壑，小声点别被人听见了。”

林壑却毫不在意，说：“整栋楼就没几个人，谁听得见？你信不信我现在在这儿干你也没人知道。”

沈念背对着林壑给他收拾床铺，偷偷地红了脸，他身后林壑正翘着二郎腿用眼睛强奸他。

沈念和林壑的肉体关系是从林壑十八岁生日那天开始的。那一天林立加班回不来，给林壑定了个巨大的生日蛋糕，保姆做了一大桌子菜就回去了，家里只剩他和沈念。林壑把沈念摁在餐桌上，扒了他的衣服，生日蛋糕的奶油抹了沈念一身，林壑就在这张餐桌上第一次上了沈念。

那一次明明是他强上沈念，他骂沈念不要脸给人家当后妈，骂沈念贱能用屁股吃他的鸡巴，骂他自己是没人要的垃圾，到最后他抱着沈念哭。沈念没有责怪他，反而抱紧了他。

后来每一个欲壑难填的夜晚，林壑都会跑去沈念和他爸的房间操沈念，沈念会抱紧他，会满足他的所有欲望。

今天林壑提前来学校其实并不是为了搞什么狗屁关系，他就是想有能和沈念独处的时间。他们有两天的时间光明正大地偷情。

林壑用手指敲了两下床板，对着沈念说：“过来，我看看你屁股还红吗。”

沈念放下了手中的枕头，走过去脱下了裤子，他把屁股撅起来给林壑看。那里昨天晚上被林壑用过了，现在还红红的，他怕林壑担心就说：“其实已经不疼了。”

昨天晚上林立在家，半夜的时候林壑发微信给沈念让他去杂货间等着。林立在家的时候，两个人几乎不会做爱，但这次林壑有点忍不住了。

杂货间很小，勉强能容纳两个人。林壑把沈念压在墙上，抬起他的两条腿正面操他，可是沈念不小心撞到了头。林壑又把他放下，让他坐在自己腿上。沈念腿长，几乎是以跪着的姿势在林壑身上起起伏伏，到最后磨得膝盖有些破皮。林壑外射了他两次，可过程中一直在变换姿势，搞的两个人都很累。

此时在宿舍里，整层楼就他们俩，林壑看着沈念被操红的屁眼儿又有些口干舌燥。他攥了几把沈念的臀肉，问他：“妈，我现在就想操你，行吗？”

沈念因为昨天晚上的事本来也有些意犹未尽，此时听到林壑叫他妈，他直接崩不住了。

林壑从床上站起来，扶着沈念的腰往自己裤裆凸起的地方蹭。牛仔裤粗糙的布面把沈念的屁股磨得红红的。林壑拉下裤链，从内裤里掏出勃起的阴茎，用龟头在沈念的屁股上戳。林壑的阴茎很粗也很长，硕大的龟头戳在沈念软绵绵的屁股肉上，留下一处处凹陷，沈念的屁股很有弹性，凹陷的地方很快就会恢复原状。

沈念被戳了几下屁股，前面就兴奋地勃起了。林壑用背后抱的姿势搂紧了沈念，一只手摸上沈念的阴茎，另一只手探进衣服里去摸沈念的乳头。

林壑贴在沈念耳边说：“叫你声妈你就受不了了？喜欢我操你还是喜欢我叫妈？”

沈念舒服地眯着眼说：“都喜欢。”

林壑看着他眯缝的双眼，说：“喜欢就自己用屁股吃我的鸡巴，吃进去了我就干你。”

沈念很听话地伸出手，抓住了上铺的栏杆，他身子向前倾，屁股正好对着林壑的阴茎。这个姿势很色情，也很方便被进入。

接下来要做的是扩张。沈念把食指和中指放进嘴巴里，舌头舔了舔手指流下晶亮的唾液，然后他把这两根湿滑的手指伸进了股缝里，中指小心翼翼地戳进屁眼儿然后抽出来，食指和无名指扯开了周围的皱褶。等到屁股习惯了，食指再探进去，把小洞撑得更大。

林壑一边撸着自己的阴茎一边看着沈念自己扩张，那个紧闭的洞口慢慢拓开的画面取悦了他。林壑拿开沈念的手，把自己的龟头埋进了小肉洞的入口处。沈念复又把手摸上林壑的阴茎，引领着那根巨物往自己的身体里闯。林壑的龟头对于他的小肉洞来说太大了，他好不容易塞进去一点，龟头又从水润润的洞口滑出来。沈念向后靠了靠，另一只抓着床栏的手伸过来撑开臀瓣，小口被扯得变大了一点，接着他小幅度扭动着屁股，龟头这下子终于被吃了进去。

沈念松了口气重新把手抓上床栏，他试图去适应屁股被龟头撑开的饱胀感，没想到还没等他站稳，林壑直接抓着他的屁股他整根阴茎都捅了进来。沈念被插的倒吸一口气，而林壑在他身后爽得吐气。

“小壑，轻一点儿。”沈念的语气不似请求，而是一种温和的商榷。

林壑很难反抗他这种语气，听话地回答：“知道了。”

林壑缓慢地抽插，这个体位能让他清楚地看到阴茎进出和小肉洞被干得吐水的画面。但他并不十分在意这种事情，他更想要抱着沈念。

林壑俯下身从背后紧紧抱住沈念，身下加快了些速度，他能听到沈念加重的喘气声。

沈念被顶得前后晃动，他抓着床栏，连床都跟着发出吱呀吱呀的声音。沈念突然有些担心林壑睡在这样的床上会不安全。

林壑是个很缺乏安全感的孩子。

沈念抬手抚上林壑正亲吻他肩头的脑袋，他轻轻抚摸着林壑并对他说：“小壑，轻一点别留下痕迹，不然你爸爸会发现的。你让我转过身来抱抱你好不好。”

沈念的声音永远是那样温柔带着阳光，林壑喜欢沈念安慰自己的语气，他把阴茎从沈念身体里抽出来，在沈念转过身来的时候抱住了他，而沈念也温柔地抱住了他。

就着拥抱的姿势，林壑把沈念放倒在沈念刚刚给自己铺好的被褥上，然后重新把阴茎插进了沈念的屁股里。

沈念的身上有家里洗衣液的味道，林壑想到自己的衣服也有这种味道。沈念的身体很温暖，嘴唇、舌头、耳后、脖子、锁骨，乳头，肚脐、阴茎，还有屁股里面，林壑都用身体感受过。他想和沈念接吻，沈念就会伸出软糯的舌头与他的纠缠。他想做爱，沈念就会像这样在他身下雌伏。林壑不懂为什么沈念这样顺从，是不是天生就这么贱呢，就和自己一样。

沈念又被林壑操射了，精液射在了林壑的腹肌上。沈念脸颊泛着红，像只溺水的鱼一样大喘着气。他问林壑：“小壑，要射在外面吗。”

林壑在做最后的冲刺，他想射进去，他疯狂地想着射在沈念里面，可他不敢。

“小壑，你如果想射在里面……”

“不行，我不能让你怀孕。”

“小壑，我是男人，我不会怀孕。”

“这次射你嘴里。”林壑还是忍住了。

沈念坐起身，冲着他的阴茎大张着嘴巴，舌头伸出来的时候，林壑射了出来。有一点精液进了沈念的嘴里，射在脸上的都被沈念用手擦掉然后舔进了嘴里。

他们相拥着躺倒在床上，林壑又问沈念那些奇怪的问题。即使被问了无数次，沈念也从不会恼。

“我爸操你的时候你也让他内射吗？”

“小壑，你爸爸从不碰我。他不喜欢男人。”

“那你为什么肯给我操？”

“因为我们是家人。”

不是的，家人是不会做这些事情的。这些狗屁不通的对话究竟是谁在自欺欺人。


End file.
